I'm Sorry
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: After a fight, Steve and his girlfriend make amends. Tumblr Request. (Fair Warning: contains smut.)


"He lied". That was all that Talia could think about. Steve had gotten hurt, yet again, and decided that it was best not to tell her just how bad it had been. She understood he didn't want to worry her, but he should've told her. When she finally discovered, it wasn't pretty. Things were said that couldn't be unsaid and now Talia was reeling from it, sitting in the living room, a glass of scotch in her hand, trying her best not to scream in frustration.

Steve couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the lanai. He knew he should've told her, he knew she deserved to know when he got injured, but his need to protect her was stronger. He didn't want to worry her, not until it was worth worrying. But he also understood why she was mad. He had lied and he knew it was going to take a while before Talia fully trusted him again. At least when it came to him getting hurt on the job.

He knew what he had to do. He had to apologize, no, he needed to apologize to her; he needed to make sure she knew just how sorry he was, how something like that was never going to happen again, how he never wanted to hurt her or lie to her.

Steve walked inside and found Talia still in the same place she had been since he walked out to the lanai, sitting on the couch. She had her head on her hands and he could see her shaking with each small sob that traveled through her body. It killed him knowing that he was the cause of her tears.

He sat next to her on the couch and, tentatively, placed one hand on her back. She didn't shy away from his touch, which Steve thought was a good sign. "Maybe there's hope.", he thought as he started rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to help her to calm down.

Talia felt his hand on her back and for a second she thought about getting up and leaving him alone, but she didn't want them to stay mad at each other, she just wanted to put everything behind them and move forward. She started calming down, his hand rubbing her back and helping her do just that. He was always capable of calming her, even when she didn't want to, when she wanted to be angry or upset.

Once she managed to stop sobbing, she lifted her head from her hands and looked at him. He looked so sad that it broke her heart. This had been their first major fight in two years that they've been together and she now knew it had hurt them both deeply.

They didn't say a word; they didn't need to. Steve moved a strand of hair from her face and cupped her face in his hand, feeling her leaning in at the touch. Slowly, he pulled her close and kissed her, whispering how sorry he was every time they broke apart. He could see her eyes still had tears, making them shine like diamonds in the dark of the room. He kissed her again and again, until desire started taking over.

The more they kissed, the more they wanted each other. He grabbed her waist and picked her up, placing her on his lap, facing him. He kissed her deeply, feeling her kissing him back with as much desire. His hands started traveling all over her body, her own doing the same.

Talia wanted him, she needed him. She needed his touch, his body against hers; she needed to feel him, to feel how much he loved her. She started to move her hips, very slowly, back and forth, rubbing herself on him. She could hear how his breathing hitched when she had started and how it was increasing in speed the more she did it. He was getting harder by the second and she was getting as wet as she had ever been. His hand started sliding down her leg, coming back up on the inside of her thighs. Soon, he had a hand up her skirt and was rubbing soft circles over her panties. She shuddered at the feeling.

\- "If you want, we can continue this upstairs. There's a lot more space there."

\- "I think, for now, we're good here." – He didn't know what her plan was but when she started rubbing herself even faster on him, he didn't care.

\- "Fuck, Talia. You're driving me crazy here, babe."

\- "Good. That's the idea." – She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she didn't think she would make it all the way to the bedroom, so she decided to take a risk. Talia reached between her legs and undid his belt and his jean's buttons. With a quick movement, she pulled his cock out and felt it hit her lower abdomen.

Steve must have caught on on what she was thinking, because soon after he raised her skirt higher, reaching under her and pulling her panties down and started rubbing her clit, slowly at first, but getting faster as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to make her come before he got inside her. Soon, he slipped two fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that, just the thought of her like that was enough to make his cock twitch in her hand.

\- "Fuck, Talia, you're drenched. That's so hot."

\- "Steve, please, don't stop. I'm gonna come. Please." – She pleaded with him. She felt him going faster as soon as those words left her mouth. She could feel the heat in her lower stomach rising, the shaking of her legs as she is about to come. She clenched around his fingers and rode that orgasm.

Steve saw her coming down from her high and took that as his clue to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, stopping every once in a while and leaning her against a wall so he could kiss her neck and feel her body under his hands. Talia had her legs crossed around his waist and she would rub herself against him every time he would press himself against her, feeling the tip of his cock rubbing her mount each time. To say he was beyond turned on was an understatement.

They finally reached the bedroom and Steve laid her on the bed, but she didn't stay that way very long. Sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of him, she rubbed his erection and she could tell he was about to lose control by the moans that he was letting out.

Steve pushed her against the bed and kissed her from her neck all the way down to her mount. He could feel her squirm in pleasure under him. He started licking her entrance from top to bottom, sticking it inside of her as fast and as deep as he could. Deciding to take things further, Steve took two fingers and started working on her ass.

Talia knew then what was in store for her and she couldn't wait. She felt herself about to come and told him so. Steve just increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she screamed his name and her juices were dripping from his chin. Taking the rest of her clothes off, he quickly followed suit and pulled her up to the topside of the bed.

Laying on top of her, after what felt like forever, he placed himself at her entrance. Sliding it up and down, he was definitely teasing her, but before she could complain, he pushed himself inside of her and stopped, giving her time to adjust. Steve started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each stroke, making her moan his name. Talia heard him moan her name, at the same time she was moaning his, when she felt her insides cramp around his cock, letting him know she was coming.

Talia begged him to come with her, she wanted to feel him fill her up, not caring of what the consequences might be. She could tell that he wanted that as well, and as badly as she did, if the way he speeded up was any indication. Steve took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself so he wouldn't come just yet.

She decided to take control. Flipping over so she was on top, she told him to stay put and went on to retrieve his handcuffs. Cuffing him to the headboard of her bed, she had him at her mercy, punishment for what he had put her through. She knew he liked it when she took control, so she slowly started kissing his neck and jaw line, while rubbing herself on him. The more she rubbed, the closer she got to come but she didn't care, she wanted it.

Steve could barely control himself. Feeling her rubbing herself on his cock and being close to hit her peak, was pushing him to the edge. Not being able to hold on for much longer, he told her he wanted to feel her, to be inside her. She smiled and kissed him passionately, while grabbing his cock and placing it just by her entrance. Steve didn't wait, he pushed up and got himself all inside of her. He heard her scream his name in pleasure, before starting to move.

Placing one of her breasts in his mouth, he started sucking and nibbling its nipple, all the while still thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Talia screamed his name with each stroke and with each bite he would take, not only of her nipple but of her breast as well. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her with each scream of pleasure and she loved the sensation.

He wished he didn't have his hands cuffed so he could help her move, grabbing her by her waist. But Talia was moving perfectly, groaning and moaning his name each time he would hit her spot. He could see she was close, he was too, but he wanted to make her come a few more times before that happened for him.

Steve saw and heard her come once more and that's when he told her to take the cuffs off. She did as requested. Steve pulled his cock out and grabbed her by her waist, telling her to get on all fours. Doing as was told, Talia had an evil smirk on her lips, knowing too well what was about to happen. He kissed her neck, leaving a hickey behind, marking her as his. Before she knew it, she had his cock sliding in her ass, slowly to give her time to adjust.

After a little while, he was completely inside of her and he started thrusting again, only this time he was decided in doing what she had been begging him. He started slow, but as time went by and with her begging him to come inside of her and with her, he was having a hard time holding back.

Steve felt her come once more, her screams of his name filling the bedroom and his ears like sweet music. He knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. He whispered in Talia's ear to come with him and she barely had time to answer.

She felt him thrusting inside of her as fast and as hard as he could, without hurting her. Talia felt the grip his hands had on her hips, making her moan even more. She heard Steve say he was close, but then again so was she. With a few hard thrusts, she came. Talia felt Steve's cum fill her ass, as a "Fuck!" left his lips when he was done.

They fell into the bed, struggling to catch their breaths. Steve pulled out from inside of her and got up, going into the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth and clean himself. Coming back, he spread Talia's legs and cleaned her up before throwing the cloth in the hamper. Steve laid next to her in bed, with her firmly wrapped in his arms. She kissed him and he told her he loved her. They just laid there, until both fell asleep, after having a challenging day for their relationship.


End file.
